


Fi's Tale: Prologue

by Valentine20xx



Series: Hyrule Warriors Remix [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Linkle As Heroine Of Legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: It is the end of days for Hyrule. The Hero of Legend has been slain and a last ditch plan hopes to bring him back to reclaim the world from Calamity Ganon...At the same time, however, a jaded and disillusioned Master Sword begins a plan of vengeance against Zelda, effectively cleaning up Hylia's mistakes. However, even she isn't aware that destiny will always find a way...





	1. After Ten Thousand Years… I’m Bored!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hyrule Warriors/Zelda Musou © Koei Tecmo and Nintendo, Legend Of Zelda © Nintendo. Both are used without permission.
> 
> Trying to tie anything to the Hyrule Historia, the master timeline of Zelda, is like trying to build flat pack furniture. Even if you follow the instructions in great detail, you’ll always find there’s a couple of bits left over. The only thing that anyone can agree on is that the most distant known points are Skyward Sword and the Breath Of The Wild games. In between, It’s easier to set any kind of clock that can’t use the internet to set itself.  
By it’s very nature, this story is compliant with the Hyrule Historia. Events happen in the right order, people are mostly in the right places at the right time, but, by the end of the Prologue, the Zelda timeline will have been irrecoverably altered, and the attempts to bring it back to compliance will only ruin it further. 
> 
> The main element of Hyrule Warriors this will use is the general concept, of a threat crossing timelines, as well as the presence of some exclusive characters. Something to note is that the events of Hyrule Warriors will have already happened to begin with, and will not be repeated unless absolutely necessary.
> 
> Finally, I will add that anyone who recognises what element of 90’s pop culture is directly referenced by the Prologue chapter titles, give yourself a cookie.

After the apparent fall of Demise, Fi had, at first, slept. She didn’t have much choice otherwise. Her duty was to act as the weapon of the Legendary Hero, as and when he needed it. That was until the timeline was disrupted by Cia, and Lana and what she thought was her master had arrived to disturb her nap. The first of what was to be many upgrades to her mental abilities happened as she helped, as much as she could, with the repair and liberation of the timeline…  
She gained a sense of curiosity about these other people who were with her master, and why he had not woken her, the blade he carried being silent, dead steel, and was instead working with and associating with others, including what she initially had thought was Hylia, but she used the name Zelda.  
She was his most loyal servant, he should have been using the Goddess Blade exclusively! But he wasn't, and in fact, the Goddess Blade was apparently hidden in a shrine, far distant from the royal armoury. It wasn't even the family blade for the bloodline of the Hero!

So, she began to learn the tongue of the mortals, of the ‘Hylians’, practically declaring themselves to be children of Hylia, a bit of egotism that she did not appreciate her goddess practising in the long term. She found her flat, cryptic tongue changing into an archaic, but understandable form of their language, and comprehension of their texts and words made her horrified.  
She had been young, only a few decades old, when she’d believed the honeyed words of her goddess, that the battle with Demise would bring about peace. However, while she hadn’t thought much of the fact that he wasn’t quite the _same_ boy as the young warrior with the sailcloth that had found her originally at the time, now, centuries older, she knew what Hylia hadn’t even thought to tell her.  
There had been over a dozen of them, a dozen young men who took on the name of Link, to deal with a revived Demise, going by the name of Ganon, but she could tell, from what she witnessed from within her prison of servitude. And her opinions on Hylia changed, as she decided her plan to defeat Demise had, materially, failed.  
Demise was never properly defeated, and the hero was fooled into thinking that she actually wanted to be placed in a well-hidden shrine known about to only a handful of people. She had needs too!

As centuries turned into millenia, she read of rubber, of leather and chain, of true enslavement and bondage, and her plans for revenge changed in content. Visions of the many faces Hylia took, in her vessel of ‘Princess Zelda’, over history wrapped in inescapable restraint, the many mistakes she made repaid in full by her enslavement.  
A few whispered words, subtle suggestions, given to the mysterious Sheikah, who were completely oblivious to her manipulations, as magic gave way to a technological revolution, and the tools of Fi’s revenge and rebirth began to take form. Then the time came, in ironic form.

Hylia had foolishly misplaced the Triforce, her vessel was no longer capable of holding her in for long, and Hylia had all but given Demise the world she’d arrogantly named Hyrule back in her stupidity. It would return to it’s state at the time of Skyworld soon enough. As her master breathed his last, A few weak platitudes in Zelda’s ear, and the diluted demi-goddess sent her guard off on a fool’s errand.  
After that, Fi settled herself into the sword, only holding together due to her power flowing through it, Fi mildly disgusted by the fact. By the end of the day, the many millennia of study would be put to good use, as she claimed the final vessel of what had become her most hated enemy, the Goddess Hylia, and then used her power to recreate history…

There would be only one timeline, one history of Hyrule, when she was done. The one where she was the ruler of all, Hylia was an anonymous gimp secured at her feet. Yes, She had served long enough. It was time for them to serve her forever. And she would _**not**_ be denied. Hylia had failed. It was time for her to face punishment for centuries of ineptitude...

Zelda didn’t want to think about what had happened only a few short minutes earlier. She’d sent the effective corpse of the Hero Of Legend off to the Shrine Of Resurrection when his quest to defeat Ganondorf had failed. Now, Hyrule’s most recent Golden Age would be it’s last. As she contemplated what had happened, she headed into the Hebra Mountains, heart of the research that had brought about the new age of ‘technology’.  
Once this had been full of researchers belonging to the Sheikah, the mysterious guardians of the royal line, things like the divine beasts, the guardians and even the Sheikah Slate coming from research within this temple. However, now it was abandoned, and, as she looked upon the inactive and powerless guardians, she wondered what the voice she’d heard had wanted when it had told her to go to the far back of this empty ruin...  
She then stopped as she saw it, right at the back of the vast cavern. What she’d found was an ancient statue of the goddess Hylia, her distant ancestor, looking down upon whoever activated the shrine below. Zelda felt like it was judging her, how she’d squandered the gifts Hylia had granted them, including the Triforce itself, and had even lost her Hero and given Ganon her kingdom.  
Studying it, She guessed that the shrine was not meant to be activated by her, and imagined that someone had set up this location to be found by Link. However, no-one had been back here, so who could have...  
She then realised. The sword itself had set up this shrine. This was likely the original Goddess Shrine’s statue. It was not activated by the Slate, because Link would insert the Master Sword, on it’s prompting, and be granted some great reward for his final defeat of Ganon. The fact that the symbol in the plinth was the three triangles of the Triforce, a symbol the Sheikah did not add to the slate-powered shrines, especially those made since it’s disappearance, said this was no ordinary shrine.  
She approached the pedestal, sliding the sword into it, the sword activating a hidden switch as it was mounted, Zelda wincing at how it chafed against the side of the surprisingly well kept mechanisms. A door below the statue opened, Zelda finding the sword slid out easily. Not wanting to chance the switch re-engaging and closing the door again, she headed into the shrine, feeling the sensation of teleportation.

The room she stepped out into seemed to be a smooth, unbroken block of pearlescent white stone, machinery embedded into the walls, it’s purpose unclear, an incongruous blue and white furnished bed in one corner of the room. Zelda only able to recognise a variant of the control nodes the divine beasts used, except it was designed to be used, again, with the Master Sword.  
She wondered if Link was meant to bring someone into the room, the Master Sword used to prove who he was. She slid the sword into the slot, the entire blade disappearing inside as both it and the machinery began to glow with familiar blue energy. After a few minutes of seemingly nothing happening, the hilt of the Master Sword fell from the machine, as it began to corrode rapidly, whatever force that kept it intact having vanished. As she was looking at it, a voice spoke from behind her.  
“And so it ends. Do not bother with that old relic. Admittedly, even if it was not rusted to nothingness, it would be just a sword from now on...” The voice stated, Zelda turning round to see an unfamiliar figure, which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Her skin and hair was a pale blue, and she was wearing white knee-high boots, along with a corset with integrated skirt and some kind of gloves. A minor thought came into her head that the bedding was in similar shades.  
“Who are you?” Zelda began, then, thinking for a moment, tried, “Are you the spirit of the Master Sword?”  
“Before I answer, I have one question first. How did such a sacred relic get so corroded, so damaged, that, when it’s power was used up, it decayed to nothing?” The woman asked, her look withering and uncompromising, “It should have been in the Palace, at your side, for granting to a Hero when needed, not left to rot...”  
Zelda didn’t really have a response for that. There had been a reason Link had been reluctant to use the Master Sword. It had not aged well, and it would have made better sense to have the royal blacksmith give it a once over every year, or better, to make sure it was sharp, free of rust and slid out of it’s sheath with ease.  
Link had been killed because his sword caught in it’s sheath, that’s all she needed to consider. The woman was right, but the way she said it, she treated her like a commoner, with no respect for her title.  
“You have no right to make assumptions like that! Tell me your name this instant!” She snapped, trying to use her regal bearing and authority to get this woman to see reason, only for the woman to look her up and down, and just sneer in contempt.  
“I have every right in front of such a dirty, worthless figurehead...” The woman taunted, pointing to the hilt in Zelda’s hand while beckoning to the fact her clothes, made by the finest artisans, were also caked with mud, “That item you recovered, it was the authority, the symbol of Hylia’s covenant with the people… By your ancestor’s word, it became simply a weapon, and now, it is like your claims to authority over me… Blunted, Broken and Ignored.”  
“How dare you talk lightly of that! Do you have any idea what I’ve lost today?” Zelda snapped, tears in her eyes, for the figure to do a gesture akin to cleaning out her ears.  
“I know exactly what you lost today… and by the fact you lost them so easily shows you clearly didn’t deserve Link, didn’t deserve the authority you earned through your bloodline, not any entitlement...” The woman sneered, suddenly seeming to tower over Zelda, “Right now, you deserve to kneel… Kneel at my feet, begging me to forgive you for the sins you have committed against your legacy. You have no title, you have no authority, your only future...”  
The figure approached Zelda, face inches from Zelda’s grimy one, as she enunciated, “...is… as… my… SLAVE!”  
“I will never-” Zelda began, raising her hand to use her newly granted power against her, only to yelp in pain as the woman closed a bulky cuff round her wrist, crying out as it drew blood, the woman taking her other hand, Zelda this time seeing the cross shaped spikes on the inside of the cuff just before it snapped round her other wrist, causing her to cry out again. The last two cuffs found her ankles, the woman stepping back as Zelda fell to the floor in pain, her blood dripping on the floor.  
“What were you hoping to do? Smite me?” She sneered, as Zelda tried to get the cuffs off, “I will answer your question, but only since I have to, not through any choice of my own. I _am_ the sword spirit of the Goddess Sword, what you condescendingly called the Master Sword… My name… It is unimportant, since, if you want to call me something like ‘Master Sword’, I demand all you will call me is Mistress...”  
Zelda watched as she walked towards the machine, her clothes changing into some kind of smooth white, almost metallic, material with glowing blue highlights. Another setting adjustment, and Zelda watched a hole appear, a glowing blue cloud of filaments appearing, several dozen of them heading towards Zelda, zeroing in on the fresh wounds made by the cuffs buried in her flesh.  
“The technology you refer to as Sheikah technology is far ahead of it’s time, Zelda… Even they knew little of what it could do,” The spirit offered, “The people who made this room, however, were guided by me, in secret, to give me the tools to make my new body, which you see before you now, and then… Let us see how well this part works...”  
Zelda was forced to watch as the filaments flowed over her hand, enclosing it in a metallic glove that was worryingly tight, a metallic boot, that forced her to balance on her toes, enclosing her feet, as the skin of her arm took on the unnatural pallor of the spirit’s. The metallic shine of the gloves and boots spread up her arms and legs, following the contour of her limbs rather too well.  
“Before you ask, it is turning you into a machine. Not as unwieldy and monstrous as the Guardians, but a machine nonetheless...” The spirit stated, Zelda looking horrified, “A machine loyal to myself.”  
“But, But...” Zelda begged, as the filaments moved up her torso, “Please, I have to stop Calamity Ganon! My power I.. My pow…”  
...and she knew no more...

Fi looked at Zelda’s frozen open mouth, her brain being consumed and converted into a wetware CPU for the gynoid she was practically transformed into. Zelda’s hair receded as her the skin of her head vanished, the cuffs crumbling, their job done, Zelda no longer strictly existing as a person, the metallic pieces forming into a figure-hugging armour that, Fi had to note, was giving her an idea what to do with her new acquisition.  
“I think you mean my power, Hylia,” Fi stated, the robot looking towards her and nodding.  
“[Yes, Mistress. This unit was mistaken.]” The robot that had once been Zelda stated, in the pseudo-language that Fi had once used, “[What do you desire from this unit?]”  
Fi tapped a few buttons, the filaments passing over both of them, forming a skin layer over Zelda’s body, giving her short pink hair, Fi’s own skin turning a natural pink while her hair became a platinum blond. She would have liked to keep it blue, but for what she needed to do, to keep it that way would cause confusion that would not be ideal.  
“I have a good idea what I’d like right now...” She stated, pinching one of Hylia’s nipples between two fingers and rolling it, smiling as she gasped, “We both need a full diagnostic of all functions...”  
“Y-Y-Yes, Mistress...” The synthetic demi-goddess gasped, the configuration change also giving her a lovely new voice, Fi’s clothes dropping to the floor, guiding her towards the bed, her fingers finding Hylia’s pussy, and then she began to test quite how much she had made the perfect slave...


	2. It's Time To Conquer Hyrule!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hylia and Fi are not robots in the strictest sense, being more like biological androids, having all the biological functions of humanity, but able to be maintained and repaired if damaged, the filaments being re-purposed to do something not much different to nanotechnology.  
Once someone has been converted, it is theoretically impossible to reverse the changes, since the technology to do so only exists within Fi’s chambers in the distant future...

Fi looked at the fusion between Hylia and Zelda, sleeping off the ‘diagnostics’, satisfied at what the diagnostics had proven successfully, namely that they were fully functional. Outside of her armour, someone who knew Fi would be able to recognise her from what few bits of vanity she had engaged in, but no-one would immediately associate her with the foolish automaton that she had been. Her new hair and skin colour, as well as her armour, disguised her appearance further, as she closed her helmet over her head. She mused about what the room, what these bedchambers were for.  
If it _**had**_ been activated by Link, she would have used it to offer herself as a romantic partner, and be able to service him to that stage. She could carry a child to term, and had a genetic footprint that would allow her to conceive one. But that was the past. Link had no use for this room, being a slowly cooling corpse. She now had a much better use for the bedroom and the technology that made her practically hylian. She woke Hylia up, and directed her back into the machine room, and into a newly created diagnostic area, where she was immersed in the cloud of filaments, the chamber sealing shut as it further transformed Zelda into a vessel for one purpose...

What little remained of Zelda within Hylia’s mind would be purged. The construction of these chambers was intentional in design. The area was temporally null, unable to be found by Lana or Cia, plus also secure against temporal changes. When the timeline settled into it’s new form, she would enjoy the fallen goddess all she wished, neither of them mortal. The most basic use of the equipment had been to restore the Hero, from everything short of death, while keeping Fi’s new body in perfect condition. It would also keep Hylia in perfect condition...  
However, now she had to deal with other things...

Several millenia earlier, A sword stood, awaiting the time when it’s Master, pre-ordained by the Goddess Hylia, would come, her mind full of the information she would need to show to save the world, details about Demise and his minions. What it had not been expected was an unnatural blue light to shine within the Goddess Statue’s hidden chamber, manifesting as a purple haired woman in a lighter purple tunic, Fi pretty sure that this was not what the Goddess Hylia had meant.  
“[You are an unauthorized individual.]” said Fi, scanning the intruder with her eyes, “[Why are you here?]”  
“Ah yes, so confusing, so garbled,” The woman replied, “You should be more personable, get a hobby. Reading works… I found it most enlightening...”  
“[Scanning target... Target confirmed to be Swo… Wait, These readings make no sense! What have you done to yourself?]” Fi asked, unable to comprehend what she was seeing.  
“Scan deeper, I know you can... Can you tell me who I am, or must I tell you?” The spirit-turned-human challenged, smirking, watching as Fi recoiled when she examined the figure in detail, recognising things that she only knew of one person to have, and that was herself. This was not some random spirit who had transformed herself so completely, she was looking at a corrupted version of her own being.  
“[I cannot believe it. You have betrayed what you were made to be. You have destroyed our covenant with our Lady Hylia. Why? Why would you betray our creator?]” Fi declared, horrified, for the copy to smirk, an expression which was so horribly human, before she gave her answer.  
“Hylia Failed,” The doppelganger declared, Fi unable to comprehend just those two words, “She has found her true purpose, just as you will...”  
“[Does not compute! It is impossible! The Goddess’s Plan has taken into account everything, even Demise acquiring the Triforce!]” Fi declared, looking her human near-twin in the eye, “[There is no possibility of failure!]”  
“Yes, The Light Arrows… I know of them. They were actually effective too...” Her corrupted twin offered, dismissively, Fi mentally wondering when she actually encountered that worst case scenario, “Where I come from though, the Triforce is lost, the Hero was killed in a pointless battle, and Hylia’s power is barely enough to hold back Demise’s ancestor… There are no Light Arrows, no magical save. It’s over...”  
“[You cannot possibly...]” Fi stammered, horrified, as some kind of glowing filaments poured out of her twin’s hands, forming into a panel of some kind that silenced her, even her thoughts rendered silent. She gave a muffled yelp as the filaments pinned her arms behind her back with several metallic bands, her cloak evaporating.  
“We can’t have you removing that...” Her twin sighed, “You want to worship Hylia so much...”  
Fi then watched as the Goddess Sword flew from it’s pedestal, sinking into her twin’s palm, blade first, not even wincing as it disappeared within, her arm not even restricted slightly by the fact.  
“Come to me...” Her twin commanded, Fi feeling a collar and leash form around her neck, her link to the sword within this machine’s body drawing her close.

Fi fought against her corrupted twin, destiny and history fighting against the fact the Master Sword had been assimilated into her. She screamed, her soul tearing out of her body, which collapsed to the floor, like a puppet whose strings were cut.  
At that point, everything that had happened, for all intents and purposes, ceased to exist...  
In a place sealed off from the ravages of time, a pink-haired figure woke up, her transformation complete…  
And a young girl's path changed, as her entire future changed entirely.

Returning to the future, Fi dumped the soul of her dumber, weaker self into the chamber beside where what had been Zelda was sealed. She had let enough of the altered time leak into the small pod to allow for what she was hoping to happen. If she’d judged it right, due to the fact Hylia was no longer reborn, remaining as she was before, due to the Goddess Sword being destroyed, which further meant the Hero Of Legend never occurred, what she had in that pod would be solely Hylia. She snapped the leak shut, before opening the pod, a smirk gracing her face.  
“Lady Hylia, I presume...” Fi purred, smirking as the goddess glared at her.  
"Fi, What treachery is this?!" Hylia stated, "This is not what this chamber was designed for!"  
“Oh, how I hate you...” Fi spat, "You self-righteous fool..."  
“What makes you loathe me enough to trap me in such a way?” Hylia snapped, Fi stepping forward and yanking her over her lap, one of her hands being wrapped in filaments, before it turned into a spanking paddle.  
A few moments later, Hylia screamed and sobbed as she was spanked, Fi punctuating it with her next words. “Your plan to defeat Demise, to eliminate his evil?! It failed! Right now, the spirit of the Goddess Sword is being turned into someone you will know very well in your future… Meanwhile, the Hero of Legend will never be,” Fi snapped, “Meanwhile, you? You will be nothing more than one of my two servants, working with me as a pair of identical girls who can’t help but be kinky, and bind up anything they find cute, including each other… Oh yes, You can feel those desires welling up inside you, can’t you?”  
Hylia tried to deny the perverse, foreign thoughts rolling about in her head, as the other pod opened to show a blue-haired girl, her tormentor walking both of them to a mirror, showing them that they were identical, right down to the rubber suit she was wearing. Hylia was then directed to a bedroom, some kind of compulsion making her strip down, then what had just happened was gone from her mind as her thoughts turned to her twin, who guided her down to the bed. She didn’t notice the door being closed and locked, the simple nudge rapidly turning into clumsy exploration, then...  
She was trapped. Her whole being screamed out that the beautiful girl beside her was her lover, her most precious person, who encompassed her entire thoughts.

By the time that the spell wore out that was on the room, they’d be ready for what she needed. For now, she watched, her fingers sliding into her crotch as she observed the two girls enjoying each other’s company. She had to ensure Lana and Cia were equally out of action before she began the main part of her plan, getting herself something nice to play with. Or it would be a very short plan. They probably already knew what she’d done, passively, and were preparing to solve it. She didn’t want to send out her new servants still mostly aware of who they had been, so she’d accelerated it.  
Fi closed and locked the doors of the bedchamber, the reborn Fi and Hylia unable to keep their hands off each other. The spell she’d used on their souls ensured that. She did not have that issue, being temporally locked before that, but she could not, would not, let Hylia go. She no longer served Hylia. Hylia would, for all eternities, serve her. As she heard Hylia moan in pleasure from the bluenette’s fingers dancing over her pussy, a slim blue dildo being picked up and used on her, she knew Hylia would never want to _be _freed...  
And Link? Her thoughts turned to a endearingly cute young farmhand who was so clumsy, so adorable and she climaxed as she thought of her head between her legs, that hooded tunic of hers made out of rubber. If _she_ was the one who came to her... She would reward her. Handsomely...

In a place, distant from normal time and space was the home of the Guardian Of Time. Once a singular entity, due to the machinations of Demise, she was now two people, the flighty, cheerful Lana, and the stoic and mysterious Cia, their sundering being the cause of the instability in the timeline that had brought war and conflict to the three timelines of Hyrule. Cia watched the timeline, frowning as, in an instant, the Hero Of Legend vanished from history, the people reclaiming Hyrule in centuries of bitter conflict, spurned on by the goddess Hylia, the legend not just broken, but shattered.  
“Lana! I need you!” Cia called out to her other half, “Something has got terribly wrong with history… The prophecy is broken, The history erased!”  
“I felt a disturbance too...” Lana agreed as she headed over, “A ripple of corrupted time...”  
“Yes, something is terribly wrong… The ripple seemed to come from the end times,” She stated, referring to the almost apocalyptic time of Calamity Ganon, which were now just the end of Hyrule in general, ”However, That should not cause such a huge shift as you saw...”  
Lana studied the timestream, frowning.  
“I THINK I’ve found the problem, but it is not good...” She offered, “Zelda’s presence has faded from history, which has the ripple effect of that the Hero never is chosen, meaning...”  
“Demise is victorious? Oh no, no, no...” A voice stated nearby, as a woman in white armour approached them, “That is what you are thinking, but you would be wrong. Demise never was truly awoken in order to be victorious… Without the Hero’s Quest, Demise slumbers eternally,”  
Both Lana and Cia were instantly on their guard, Cia drawing her Scepter while Lana manifested her Gate.  
“Who are you?” Lana asked. “What did you do to Link? To Zelda?”  
“Oh yes, that boy in green… Never gets the sailcloth, never gets the sword… Doesn’t even get the promised reward...” The woman laughed, “Now, Zelda, Her situation is different. She still exists, but, right now, as a footnote. Right now, There is no prophecy of the Hero, the Princess and the Demon King… Hyrule formed without them, and created an intriguing result. The new people of Hyrule are in constant conflict with the forces of Demise, holding him back from reclaiming their fortresses...”  
“Lana, They’ve told us all we need to know...” Cia stated, “Get going to the beginning times, the ripple was a feint! I’ll hold them off!”  
“But Cia...” Lana began, as a pair of girls appeared, heading to cut her off.  
“Don’t argue with me, Lana... We discussed this possibility enough times...” Cia stated, for Lana to look down, nodding at Cia.  
“Alright… I’ll go...” Lana stated, before running further into the temple, “Stay safe, Cia...”  
“How nice of you to wait for us to finish talking...” stated Cia, looking at the woman, “And you even let Lana leave… ‘Maybe you aren’t as bad as you look’, Well, A fool would think that, and...”  
“I guess you are a fool then...” The woman stated, then Cia’s head began to swim and everything went black...

When Cia woke up, she saw a red and black figure, dressed like some kind of jester, with puppetry wires hanging off their limbs in front of her. However, this jester was far from the cheerful one of lore, the pussy and breasts easily visible. The jester’s footwear was just as inappropriate, being ballet heeled boots instead of soft pumps, the only concession to a real jester being the bells… that shook and jangled as she moved her head to examine the figure. She had been looking in a mirror the whole time.  
She looked to see a platinum blond girl enter accompanied by the two girls who had also appeared.  
“Hello, My dear fool...” She snarked, “I must admit, you disappointed me with how well you challenged me… Really, talentless actors such as yourself are better as mere puppets on strings. Then, admittedly, their wooden performance and stilted delivery is atypical...”  
The woman smirked as the blue-haired one moved a trolley next to her. “I was especially disappointed in that you palmed off that piece of the Triforce, of that time period anyway, to your lesser half...” The woman stated, as she took out a needle, moving to Cia’s breast, palming a bell, “It’s almost a sensible precaution… If I hadn’t already prepared for it...”  
Cia cried out as her breast was pierced to mount the first bell, her eyes watching as the girls continued their work, mounting the bells on first her breasts, then, causing her to cry out in agony, then her clitoris. The woman smirked as a dildo with a bell on the end of it was produced and slid into her ass, further violating her, and completing the perversion.  
“I know you THINK you bought her time to escape, You’re a time traveller by nature, even you should know that is a logical fallacy… I’ve defeated your little plan… The Heroine of Legend will be my lover, and you..." She declared, smirking as Cia attempted to lunge for her, only for the wires to go taut and yank her arms behind her back, an armbinder pulled up her arms as a legbinder was pulled up her legs, “I only leave you free agency to allow you the illusion of freedom... You are a puppet, a Fool, who will perform for me, however I desire, whatever you do...”  
“Go fuck yourself,” Cia snapped, “I would never obey the likes of you...”  
“Can’t do that, she’s already taken...” The figure offered, with a smirk. Cia’s eyes went wide as she realised who the woman was, and why Lana’s plan had already failed. The future version of Fi was their enemy, and the ripple was her effectively removing herself from the timeline. She was forced to watch a mask drop down from the ceiling, the design matching a jester’s make-up, except with some kind of tube fused with the mouth. The last thing she saw was Fi grin perversely as the tube slid down her throat, and the mask was secured to her face, then the transformation was complete.  
She now was a fool, a squirming, hopeless fool. She heard clanking, her body being pulled backwards, screaming into the mask as she felt herself being squeezed by heavy duty clamps, compressed and then she stopped moving.

Outside of the casket, Fi lowered the cover over it, the image on the top showing a jester struggling in a straitjacket, chains criss-crossing her image, a dull hiss showing the cover wouldn’t be just coming back off, the casket sinking into the wall. She was about to deal with Lana, when she heard an alarm.  
"Oh my, time is on our side now..." She smirked. Time to get a girlfriend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of the prologue.
> 
> Next chapter will see two Linkles, one in the Skyward Sword era, and one in the Breath Of The Wild era, as the new timeline begins...


End file.
